The present invention relates to a balance weight which is adhered to a wheel of an automobile.
For correcting an unbalanced condition of a tire wheel, a balance weight such as the one made of lead has been used. Contrary to this practice, non-lead balance weight is required for an enhanced natural environment protection in recent years. Iron is the one that has replaced lead. However, use of iron does not permit deforming the balance weight in accordance with the radius of curvature of the tire wheel. Namely, balance weights made of iron cannot be commonly used for various tire wheels having different radii.